


Mick should stop going through phones

by hotdamnaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mick is funny, Soft and awkward sara lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnaya/pseuds/hotdamnaya
Summary: “Uhm.. I, might… sit this one out… because I.. have to do.. business. Back home.” The ex assassin stammered and was visibly relieved that she came up with something. She finished her excuse with a small nod, uncharacteristically uncool for the usual smooth captain. Which definitely gave her away. Besides the fact that she never missed out on any mission. Baby sitting the legends was a full time job.“I bet you do.” Mick was smirking. Ray was sure that his thoughts were anything but pure at that moment
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Mick should stop going through phones

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Mick has a crush on Ava.

“We need to tell Sara, we need to get to Detroit.” Ray said with finality. 

“Nope. She’s off to Star City. She’s been texting some guy. They’re going on a date.” 

“How do you know? Were you looking at her phone?” Ray scrunched up his eyebrows.

“I look at everyone’s phone. Helps pass the time..” Mick said, with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“Well, who she going on a date with?” Ray and his quirky brows inquired.

“Obviously, it’s Ava.” Amaya deadpanned.

“Oh, that’s hot!!” Mick exclaimed. Which both Ray and Amaya was surprised with, given that he rarely shows any emotion except rage and boredom.

“What’s hot?” Sara asked as she entered the parlour, making the others jump.

“Uh the fire totem, hot hot! Very hot and currently in Detroit. So, what do you say, we motor off to the Motor City?”

“Right now??” Sara blinked. Obviously caught off guard and scrambling for an excuse. 

“Uhm.. I, might… sit this one out… because I.. have to do.. business. Back home.” The ex assassin stammered and was visibly relieved that she came up with something. She finished her excuse with a small nod, uncharacteristically uncool for the usual smooth captain. Which definitely gave her away. Besides the fact that she never missed out on any mission. Baby sitting the legends was a full time job.

“I bet you do.” Mick was smirking. Ray was sure that his thoughts were anything but pure at that moment. 

“Wait, why are we guessing? Shouldn’t Ava’s name be registered in Sara’s phone?” Ray asked Amaya once Sara scurried off and away to avoid the group from questioning her further. They’re sure it’s the first time they’ve seen their badass captain fumbling away.

Mick shrugged. Ray scratched the side of his head. 

Gideon wanted to spill, but decided to watch this unfold instead.

\--------

Throughout the day, the legends noticed their captain giggling and blushing after reading and typing on her phone. 

It was starting to freak them out. Sara was never this giddy. It’s not like her to act like a school girl texting their crush. She’s more of a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em in a mental asylum during a mission or rebound in a wedding reception type. She’s not this girl who can barely wait for a reply, spacing out with a small smile on her face. 

Amaya was getting creeped out by the upbeat captain that she wanted to just outright ask if it was Ava she was texting non stop. Zari wanted to steal her phone, the only thing stopping her from doing so was fear of mutilation or a dagger to her gut. 

Ray’s already huge eyes went another half inch bigger when he passed by the captain’s room that afternoon. After banning everyone after lunch from using the bathroom, (she apparently needed time to thoroughly prepare herself), the captain was then seen causing up a storm in her quarters. Even Gideon was starting to worry with the state of clothes strewn about every surface. She even begged Gideon to fabricate her something ‘classy but sexy’ which the AI promptly helped her with. But alas, the captain was too agitated to choose one and had to go through her wardrobe again. 

She eventually picked a red dress and went to the galley for a break. It was still 2 hours before her date and she needed some chamomile tea to calm her down. She was replying to Ava when she entered the room, all eyes on her as the team saw the beaming smile on her usually pouting face. 

Zari cleared her throat. Seemingly poking at her donut. 

“So uhh cap, what time are you leaving for this ‘personal business’ of yours?” 

“In a few minutes. I trust that you all can manage not to wreck the ship while I’m gone?” Sara distractedly said while steeping her tea bag. She was typing again on her phone. 

Amaya’s eyebrow rose at this. Couldn’t those two take a break from all the texting? They were about to see each other on their date, for gods sake. 

She was starting to lean towards Sara in order to look at the name of her phone when Sara’s assassin skills honed in on the movement and she quickly put her phone screen down. 

So much for stealth. 

“Well uh, we hope you have a lot of ‘fun’ attending to your business.” Zari smirked while taking another bite of her donut. 

“Oh, I definitely will! Thanks, guys.” The captain said while holding her cup of tea on one hand and typing away on another. She totally forgot that she was pretending that it was a serious non-date matter she was going to. 

\-------

Their first date went well. Notwithstanding the memorable pirate fighting, the pair handled some of their issues within a night and managed to make up and make out after. It was hard for Ava to remove herself from Sara’s bed after their heated kissing but she had to control herself. They wanted to take it slow somehow and that included not sleeping with Sara on their first date. All bets off on their second or third though. 

Which is why Ava is trying to spend their non date days on the ship during day time so as to not give in to temptation and just keep on kissing Sara all night in her room. 

“Hey, agent hotcakes. Captain.” Mick nodded to both women while entering the galley and going straight for the fabricator. 

Amaya and Zari, having also just arrived behind Mick, glanced at each other with puzzled looks. 

“Hotcakes?” Zari mouthed at Amaya. Their question answered by Mick, sipping on his beer. 

“Yeah, that’s her name on captain’s phone.” He managed to say around a few grunts. Pointing to Ava whose eyebrows were now raised. 

“That was before our first date.” Sara confessed. And then mumbled so that only Ava could hear:

“It’s ‘Mrs. Captain’ now.” She said while looking away, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks. She swallowed a few more bites of her oatmeal so that she wouldn’t be tempted to look Ava’s way.

The others pretended not to hear anything. Choosing to hide their grins behind their tea, beer and donuts.

The ex assassin sure does have her adorable moments.


End file.
